


Emergence

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They didn't want to make the same mistakes their parents made. 100 drabbles of C/S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Are you kidding me, I don't own Gossip Girl, if I did certain events would owns Gossip Girl.

He's not entirely sure when exactly he fell in love with Serena. He just knows that he's already in love with her. Maybe the first hint that he's in love with Serena, would be the fact that he usually prefers blond girls. Blair, was just an exception to the rule. But all his previous girlfriends were blond, like Jenny, Eva, and countless of other girls.

Ironically enough, Serena grew up, and is with someone else, or really someone he truly hates, Carter.

He is not entirely happy with the situation but he's a Bass. And Bass men usually get what they want.

He smirks, cause he always has the plan to get the girl that he always wants.


	2. Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub-summary: Hollywood it changes some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Hollywood

 

.

So Serena does what every socialite wants to do in her life. Find a job in Hollywood and become an actress. She knows that with how crazy her life is that she can be a great actress or something. Except Hollywood tends to change people. She changed over the years from the life of the party to becoming a struggling actress. After staring in several movies, she lost her glamor, and getting lost in the world of Hollywood, where she got into drugs (cause everyone in Hollywood does drugs) or having sex with sleazy directors in order to be in a third-rate movie.

It sucks that she can't get a good job because she thought that someone, anyone, her friends from New York will come to help her out. But Hollywood tends to be vicious out there.

For Chuck Bass, he was lucky to find Hollywood glamorous, living the good life. He usually came to Hollywood to either to do business or have a wonderful vacation with all the beautiful ladies or both. Of course, Chuck Bass grew to become wiser and learned not to drink so much alcohol and not to take coke anymore (or any kind of drugs).

He was going around Hollywood, when he stops and recognized Serena, but noticed that her beautiful hair was damaged, and that her skin was properly destroyed because of he drugs. It didn't help that she was passed out in front of him (and his date).

"Excuse me, Bethany, I need to help that person" he told his date. Bethany looked somewhat annoyed that Chuck Bass was looking at another girl.

He dropped off his date, and took Serena to the hospital in his car.

Hollywood changes people, or some people never changed.

While he took Serena to the hospital, he made a promise to help Serena get back on her feet and get her back home where she belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
